<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keeping Up With the Blacks by AgentsofPsych99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581693">Keeping Up With the Blacks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentsofPsych99/pseuds/AgentsofPsych99'>AgentsofPsych99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Sirius Black &amp; James Potter Friendship, Young Bellatrix Black Lestrange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:15:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentsofPsych99/pseuds/AgentsofPsych99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On the outside the Black family seem like a cold and uncaring family but inside 12 Grimmauld Place’s walls they are funny, kind and VERY dysfunctional.<br/>What if before Voldemort disappeared and everyone went crazy they were just (kinda... not really) normal people. </p><p>It's better than it sounds.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Bellatrix Black Lestrange &amp; Narcissa Black Malfoy &amp; Andromeda Black Tonks, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Cygnus Black/Druella Rosier Black, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Orion Black/Walburga Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A/N</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey this idea came into my head yesterday. What if Sirius and Andromeda didn't get disowned. They just got frowned upon and then accepted. Behind the walls of 12 Grimmauld Place the Black family are actually very caring.</p><p>Here are the ages of when it starts: Set in 1976</p><p>Bellatrix: 25<br/>
Rodolphus: 25<br/>
Narcissa: 21<br/>
Lucius: 21<br/>
Andromeda: 23<br/>
Ted: 23<br/>
Nymphadora (Tonks): 3<br/>
Sirius: 17<br/>
Regulus: 15<br/>
Orion: 42<br/>
Walburga: 42<br/>
Cygnus: 50 (cause I don't think he had Bellatrix at 13)<br/>
Druella: 50<br/>
(Draco isn't born yet)</p><p>Please leave suggestions!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Season 1 Episode 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Andromeda and Ted go out and everyone else has to take care of Tonks.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>12the December 1975</p><p>”Bye guys. Make sure she has plenty of food and keep her occupied.” Andromeda reminded everyone.<br/>
”Dromeda dear, they'll be fine. Everyone here has looked after Tonks at least once.”<br/>
”Teds right Andy. We can do this we're all adults. Kinda.” Narcissa said looking straight at Sirius.<br/>
After 10 minutes they had finally convinced Andromeda that Dora would be well looked after.<br/>
”Ok, Dora. What do you want to play?” Regulus trailed off as he turned around. ”Dora? Dora where are you? Dad! Do you know where Dora is?”<br/>
Everyone started freaking out. Just 30 seconds ago they had told her parents she was gonna be fine.<br/>
”Ok! Ok! This is gonna be fine. She's three so she can't have gone far. We can all split up and find her that way. Lucius and Rodolphus, you go look in Sirius, Regulus’ and mine and Walburgas rooms. Bella and Cissa, you go look in the other rooms. Regulus go look in small spaces and places she could hide. Sirius floo to the Potters and see if she has showed up there or if anyone has seen her and then join your brother. Walburga, Cygnus and Druella we can stay here to wait and see if she shows up. </p><p>~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•</p><p>*WITH SIRIUS*<br/>
”Hey James!” Sirius yelled up the stairs.<br/>
”Oh hey Sirius. Are you ok?”<br/>
”Yeah. Are your parents here?”<br/>
James could tell Sirius was panicking, ”Yeah they're upstairs. MUM! DAD! Sirius needs you.”<br/>
”Whats wrong Sirius?” James’ mother said walking down the stairs with her husband following behind her, ”Are you ok?”<br/>
”Andromeda and Ted went out and told everyone to look after Tonks but... We lost her. Have you by any chance seen her?”</p><p>~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•</p><p>*WITH BELLA AND CISSA*<br/>
”Where in Merlins cave could that girl be?!” Bellatrix asked no one in particular unless the air in front of her counted.<br/>
”I have no idea! Let's go see if Regulus has found something.”</p><p>~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•</p><p>*WITH LUCIUS AND RODOLPHUS*<br/>
”Oh Nymphadora. Come out, come out wherever you are.” Rodolphus whispered looking under a table.<br/>
”You know Rodolphus I don't think that's gonna make her want to come out I-” He was cut off by some giggling.<br/>
”Haha. I'm always right. Now I think Nymphadora is right... Here!” He jumped around a corner and came back with a pink-haired, pouting 3-year-old. </p><p>~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•</p><p>*With the actual adults*<br/>
”I just hope she turns up here instead of with someone we don't know.”<br/>
Sirius came into the room from the fireplace, ”Have you seen her? She wasn't with the Potters.”<br/>
”Not yet. We have to wait on every else to come back.”<br/>
As if on cue Bella, Cissa and Regulus walked in, ”We can't find her.”<br/>
”Maybe Rodolphus and Lucius did.”</p><p>~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•</p><p>*5 minutes later*<br/>
Lucius and Rodolphus walk into the room. Rodolphus carrying Tonks.<br/>
”DORA!”<br/>
”I think someone has an apology to give to everyone.” Lucius hinted looking at Tonks.<br/>
”I’m sorry I ran away. I'm also sorry you are all blind.” Tonks ’apologised’.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please give me some suggestions.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please tell me some ideas.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>